A known suspension device for an amphibious vehicle is equipped with wheels that can be receded from a position for traveling on road, so as to reduce resistance on water. For instance, Patent Document 1 discloses a hydraulic suspension strut whereby wheels can be drawn back through upward movement of a piston and a connection road by supplying a liquid to the second chamber disposed in a cylinder and discharging a liquid from the first chamber.